Crimson -- Chapter 2
Grinning from beneath his mask, the assassin walked along the desert road. He had left Ancii early that night, while the air was cool and sun was gone. His small, steel buckler glimmered in the moonlight. It was made of the same material as his mask and chest plates, and provided an ample amount of protection when backed by his black spear, which had a bright red piece of cloth tied in a knot at the end of it, which aided him in identifying his spear if it were to be lost. Continuing to walk along, he clipped his spear to his back and took his map out to examine the markings he’d made. He’d be heading straight through Khärn lands, despite how risky it was. He wanted to get the assignment over with quickly, so he didn’t risk going through the lands of the Shinse. His route would take him straight to his stop, which he’d found out the location of a few hours beforehand thanks to some of his trusty informants. He’d sharpened his spear and had bought some rations as well, which were held in the pouches at his side. As he walked throughout the night, he eventually saw a fire in the distance, with several members of the Khärn race sitting around it in the fur clothes, cooking what appeared to be a giant slab of meat, of some sort. He didn’t want to think of what (or who, if rumors were true) it could be. But, he knew he’d kill for some meat at that moment. Taking his spear from its place, he made sure his buckler was fastened to his wrist before stealthily moving forward toward the two men and the one female Khärn. Pulling his spear arm back, he lunged it forward and impaled one of the men in the skull, sending him tumbling into the fire of which their meal cooked. Crimson then lept for his spear and pulled it from the Khärn’s head, grinning as he saw that the spear point had become red-hot while in the flames. Unfortunately, he had no time for thoughts as the two other present Khärn immediately drew their clubs and went to strike him. He blocked a strike from one of the clubs, bruising his buckler-arm due to the mighty blow he’d received. Grunting, he rolled to the side to prevent the other Khärn’s club from hitting him. He couldn’t afford to get a broken bone at that time. Jumping behind one of the Khärn monstrosities, he ran his spear through the thing’s back before ruthlessly pulling it out and decapitating the beast. All that was left was the final Khärn female, whom he’d ensure would get a quick death so he could get a slice of meat from the animal they’d been cooking. Dashing forward, he rolled under another blow that nearly connected with his skull and sliced off the woman’s feet, sending her tumbling to the ground in pain. He then jumped atop her back and stabbed her in the neck, ending her life. Satisfied with his work, the assassin sat down on one of the stones they’d been using and wiped the blood from his spear. His arm hurt like hell, but he’d say that he came off on top in that battle, considering the fact he was still breathing. Grinning, he kicked the Khärn that had fallen into the fire off of it, causing the beast to roll over, which revealed a horribly burnt corpse. Luckily, the meat still looked good enough to eat. Removing his mask, Crimson’s dark face was revealed. He also slid his hood off, revealing his smooth, bald head. He couldn’t wait to eat. And so he didn’t. Taking his boot-knife out, he sliced himself a strip of meat from the cooked animal and quickly ate it. He was glad to get some food in his stomach, and the fact that it tasted good was merely a plus. He continued eating whilst he relaxed, although he wasn’t anticipating having to get up again, which would have to happen soon. He couldn’t afford rest until he was within a more hidden position. After eating his meal, he put his mask back on and put a few strips of the meat into one of the pouches on his belt for later. He needed to get back on his journey. And so, knowing that, he got up and went on his way, leaving behind that bloody mess at the fire. Crimson -- Chapter 3